


Blades of The Exiled Book 1: Virtual Trap

by Metalocelot98



Series: Blades of The Exiled [1]
Category: Sword Art Online, Virtual Reality - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Blood and Injury, Language, Other, Sword Art Online References, Violence, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalocelot98/pseuds/Metalocelot98
Summary: A new VRMMORPG by the name Blades of The Exiled has come out and everyone is dying to buy it. As the game flies off the shelves and more and more players log in it is soon discovered that the game has a secret one that means the difference between life and death: No one can log out and there is no means of escape. This point is further driven by the fact that if a player avatar dies they die in real life. However the game does provide limitless possibilities for avatar customization and equipment that can help players survive. But in a game that is impossible to escape and can kill you how can one find a way to survive when anyone even another player can kill you?





	1. Introductions and Swordplay

Livermore California U.S.A. October 11th 2025...

Ian´s Point of View...

Hey my names Ian and I´m just your average high school nerd. That´s right I love video games, Japanese anime, manga, movies and unfortunately I have to deal with bullies a lot.

¨Out of my way nerd¨ as if on cue a young man about a year or to older than me says this as he pushes me out of the way knocking me over. ¨If I´m late to practice I´m kicking your ass¨

Point A Curtis a football jock who is your typical high school asshole not that I´ve ever said that to his face of course. Anyhow it´s not all bad there´s my friends Ben, Terry and Allen. The four of us have known each other since Kindergarten and we´re like brothers. Even though Terry and Allen don´t always see eye to eye they get along. Then of course Ben has a crush on Gabriela one of the most popular girls in school despite the fact we keep telling him he´s out of his league and not they we´ve told him, but she has her eyes set on Curtis. However Gabriela earned her popularity by actually being nice to people so she treats us fair. (Although that doesn´t stop her from almost breaking Ben´s heart on a day to day daily basis). However she does so as nicely as possible so it isn´t a total loss on his end. Allen has been dating Garbrela´s best friend Jennifer and she likes to bake and cook like me. And finally we have Raven like me she´s a nerd, but she has a crush on Ben, but he´s to dense to notice her. Terry takes MMA so he knows a thing or two about fighting. Allen works at the pet shelter with his mom and knows a lot about animals. Ben does fencing and kendo so he knows his way around a sword. I work in a restaurant as cook and now how to prepare meals, plus I take fencing and kendo with Ben, take self defense lessons from Terry and know how to handle a small firearm thanks to all the FPS games I´ve been playing. Gabriella knows how to sing and works as a waitress at the restaurant with me along with Jennifer. Raven works at a radio station so she knows her way around a computer and other forms of electronics. As for Curtis he unfortunately takes fencing, kendo and football so I have to put up with him during fencing and kendo. (Which 9/10 of the time I´m placed against him and he always wins). However I need to get to fencing as well so this introduction is going to have to be cut short.

Normal point of View Livermore High Gym Fencing Team Practice...

Ian walked out into the gym dressed in his fencing uniform and his rapier ready and walked out into the practice area as yet again Curtis was picked as his sparring partner.

¨Get ready shrimp cause today your going to lose again¨ Curtis taunted as he got into his stance and Ian did the same. 

¨Ready, One¨ the referee calls as Ian tightened his grip in his rapier. 

´I won´t let you beat me Curtis not this time´ Ian thought as he tightened his grip even more.

¨Two¨ Curtis tightened his grip on his rapier.

¨THREE¨ As the referee shouted this Ian and Curtis rushed each other as Curtis went in for an upper chest jab, but Ian didn´t know why, but for whatever reason he swung his rapier at Curtis´s and deflected the blow.

¨What the¨ Curtis said confusedly as Ian rushed in and jabbed Curtis in the abdomen. ¨Little punk¨

Curtis went in for another blow this time aiming for the waist line as Ian jumped back and went for his chest, but Curtis deflected the blow and jabbed him thrice in the abdomen.

´I WON´T LOSE TO YOU TODAY CURTIS´ Ian thought practically shouting it in his brain as what he did next caught everyone off guard as Ian performed a barrage of jabs all striking Curtis´s chest and abdomen at least 7 times.

´Crap he´s ahead by three points´ Curtis thought as he began his own barrage their blades clashing and striking each others chests and abdomens as everyone stopped what they were doing to watch the heated match between Ian and Curtis that lasted 10 minutes as it then began to turn in Curtis´s favor, but he was tiring out and slowing down while Ian didn´t lose his momentum and kept up his assault until finally he began to feel exhausted, the 2 of them took a few steps back and collapsed onto the ground as Curtis breathing heavily fell on his butt while Ian fell flat on his back full on panting.

¨And done¨ the referee called as Curtis looked up at the score board and his jaw dropped along with everyone else´s as Ian looked at and almost fainted.

Curtis Score: 23 Ian Score: 26

´I did it I finally beat him´ Ian thought as he smiled under his head gear. ´I finally beat Curtis´

¨Damn he beat me¨ Curtis grunted in response as he walked away.

Ian stood up and removed his head gear as Ben, Terry and Allen all ran up to him congratulating him on his victory. He looked over at Curtis who was glaring at him and ignored him.

¨We should go get pizza later to celebrate¨ Ben suggested as everyone agreed.

Later at the Pizzeria...

Everyone was celebrating Ian´s well deserved victory when suddenly on the TV an ad came up for a new game.

¨In a vast world with unlimited resources and limitless possibilities players and AIs come together to forge their destiny¨ the announcer said as it showed environments from the game. ¨Guns, magic, swords, sci-fi, fantasy, steampunk these all come together to form one game and game only¨

Everyone was paying attention to the ad.

¨This game is none other than¨ the announcer started.

Everyone got closer to the TV as Gabriela, Jennifer and Raven were listening as well also interested.

¨BLADES OF THE EXILED¨ the announcer shouted as it showed vast enemies and AIs or possibly players in a large grassy field. ¨Play to survive starting tomorrow

¨We need to get some copies of the game¨ Ian said as everyone agreed unknown that Curtis was listening.

´If I get a copy of that game I can give Ian a hard time with his favorite pass time´ Curtis thought evilly. ´And get Gabriela a copy to so she can join in on the fun´

Everyone enjoyed their meal and went home to rest so that they could pick up a copy of the game tomorrow when it comes out.

Ian´s house Ian´s bedroom...

¨Play to survive¨ Ian thought he and the others already had full dive VR gaming consoles which they used for Call of Duty and Halo. ¨Interesting choice of words¨


	2. New Lives

Stockton California October 12th 2025 Sherwood Mall Game Stop...

Ian, Ben, Allen, Terry, Raven, Jennifer, Gabriela and Curtis all waited in line to buy copies of Blades of The Exiled as they waited and waited and waited until finally after 20 minutes they each got their copy of the game and payed for it and went home and without hesitation put it in to their full dive VR gaming systems and started it up as everything went black.

 

Ben Log In...

Ben was standing in a black room as a white screen flashed in front of him as it asked for his height weight and age.

Height 5,8

Weight 123

Age 17

Then it asked for his username as he thought of the best one he could get as he typed it in.

Username Wilcos

¨Your avatar will automatically generated in 3,2,1¨ a feminine voice said as bright white light engulfed Ben as he was now wearing a black jumpsuit with metal vambraces and metal shin guards connected to a pair of sandals as he had a pair of knives resting against his waist and a katana on his back.

¨Whoa cool¨ Wilcos said as another bright light blinded him and he woke up in a bamboo forest with a nearby village ¨Sweet¨

 

Terry Log In...

Terry had the screen in front of him for height weight and age as he entered his info.

Height 5,6 

Weight 192

Age 17

Then it changed to the username entry as he picked his username.

Username Axel

¨Your avatar will automatically be generated in 3,2,1¨ a feminine voice said as white light engulfed Terry who was wearing monk robes with leather wrist guards and sandals with socks with his hair tied into a ponytail in the back as he looked himself over.

¨What the heck is up with this get up¨ Axel commented not really unhappy, but not happy either and then another bright light and he was standing in front of a Buddha statue in a temple. ¨Oh I´m a monk¨

 

Allen Log In... 

Allen performed the same log in process as he entered his height weight and age.

Height 5,9

Weight 180

Age 18

The username entry came up as he entered his username.

Username Jackal

The announcer told his avatar would automatically be generated as a bright light engulfed him, he looked the same except he was wearing brown cargo shorts was bear foot he had wolf ears and a wolf tail, with fur on his fore arms and lower legs and claws with canines instead of teeth and amber eyes.

¨Huh I guess I´m a werewolf¨ Jackal said aloud as he wagged his tail and another bright light blinded him as he was standing in front of a rundown house. ¨Shitty place if you ask me¨

 

Curtis Log In...

Height 6,2

Weight 240

Username Tundra

A bright white light engulfed Curtis as he wore armor similar to that of a western knight except it was blue and his face was shielded from view as he had a great sword and great shield on his back.

¨A knight it seems fitting enough¨ Tundra commented as another bright light flashed as he was standing in a fort. ¨Ok then¨

w  
Raven Log In...

Raven like the others input her information.

Height 5,4

Weight 112

Age 16

As the username screen came up she input the best one she could think of.

Username: Opera

A bright flash of light engulfed her as she was now wearing a black silk kimono with a pair of getas and a dagger resting against her waist.

¨Wait why am I a Geisha¨ Opera asked as another bright light blinded her and she was standing in a Japanese/Chinese themed village. ¨Now what¨

 

Jennifer Log In...

Jennifer entered her information without hesitation.

Height 5,6

Weight 123

Age 17

She then entered her username.

Username Nell

She was blinded by a bright white light and when she opened her eyes she was dressed in leather armor with a bow and quiver arrows with a knife.

¨A hunter class avatar¨ Nell asked and was blinded by another flash of light as she found her self in a city of tree houses. ¨What the heck is going on¨

 

Gabriela Log In...

Gabriela entered her information seeing no problem with it.

Height 5,8

Weight 113

Age 17

She also entered her username.

Username Lily

She closed her eyes as a bright light engulfed her and when she opened them she was wearing black leather armor that covered everything except her fingers and her face, but her face was concealed by a hood, she had two knives resting on her waist and a crossbow with bolts resting on her back.

¨Am I a thief¨ asked and another flash of light and she was in a town, but a shady looking area. ¨Not my first choice of avatar¨

Ian Log In...

Ian entered his information excitedly.

Height 5,10

Weight 220

Age 17

He then entered username after username after username, but each time it came up as already in use. Then Ian had an idea. 

´I always use this username in fantasy RPGs¨ Ian thought as he entered his username hoping it wasn´t being used.

Username Hunter

Ian was temporarily blinded by white light and when he opened his eyes he saw he was wearing a brown leather vest, with 2 bandoliers forming an x around his body, black cargo shorts, brown hiking boots and black fingerless gloves, he had knives and bullets stashed in the bandoliers, a hunting rifle on his back and a pair of knives on his waist with a short sword on his back as well, his hair was now silver and he had blue eyes. Another bright light, but then without warning the word error flashed across his field of vision as he went from standing to falling as he fell and continued to fall.

¨HOLY FUCKING SHIT I´M GOING TO DIE¨ Hunter shouted at the top of his lungs as he continued to fall. ¨I ALREADY FUCKING HATE THIS GAME¨ 

After about falling for an hour Hunter fell in a lake as he quickly swam to the surface and swam to land as he caught his breath.

¨WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR¨ Hunter shouted out loud.

??? Log In...

A girl was entering her info as she logged in.

Height 5,10

Weight 220

Age 17

Username Zoraxio

She was engulfed in white light as she spawned in a shady town she looked around and gave off a sadistic smile.


	3. I´m Here For You

B.O.T.E Forest Hunter...

Hunter had been wandering through the forest as he sighed as it was getting dark.

¨Dammit¨ Hunter said in an annoyed monotone voice. ¨If I don´t find a town or something soon I might get killed by a monster or something. He continued walking until a notification popped up as he clicked on it and he flinched at the sight of what it read.

To all players of this game you cannot escape for escape is impossible and survival is important for if you die in game you die in real life. So far 629,456 players have died if you wish to survive then do so. You have been warned.

Hunter´s whole body began shaking with anger as he clenched his fists, clenched his teeth, and closed his eyes tightly as he finally looked up at the sky and screamed.

¨OH COME FUCKING ON WHAT THE FUCKING HELL¨ Hunter shouted. ¨NOW I´M STUCK IN A FUCKING REAL VERSION OF SWORD ART ONLINE WHAT THE FUCK¨ 

Hunter ran through the forest until he came upon a cliff side and at first he thought he was dreaming, but he found a campsite with someone already at it.

¨Hey there didn´t see you¨ the young man said as Hunter looked at him. ¨I´m going to be leaving soon, but I´ll leave you the tent cause I already have one so hope you have a good nights sleep¨

And just like that he left and Hunter didn´t question it but rather decided to sleep as he went inside, took off his vest and bandoliers and weapons rested them on the ground and slept the night away.

Several Hours Later Early Morning...

Hunter woke up to the sound of a woman crying as he looked around. Hunter grabbed his rifle on instinct as he loaded a bullet into it and stepped out side as he aimed the rifle looking around until he notice something that made him think he was hullacinating. A blue skinned woman with medium raven colored hair wearing a white dress sitting on a cliff side as she looked ready to jump. Hunter rested the rifle on the ground as he walked up to her.

¨H-hey you ok¨ Hunter asked as the woman flinched turned and stared at him with amber eyes that held fear as she was visibly crying.

¨St-stay back¨ she replied as Hunter walked up to her.

¨Look I don´t want to hurt you¨ Hunter said as he walked up to her.

¨I said stay back¨ the woman replied as Hunter didn´t listen. ¨I already told you to stay¨

¨Just tell me what´s wro-¨ before Hunter could finish he felt a stabbing pain in his abdomen as he looked down and saw the girl had punched him with a ice encrusted fist as blood leaked out of his injury. ¨ong¨

Hunter collapsed as the woman began to fall backwards from the sudden motion as Hunter reached out and grabbed her arm preventing her from falling.

¨WHY WON´T YOU LET ME DIE¨ the woman shouted as Hunter had his left arm clutching his wound and his right arm holding her as he pulled her back up.

¨Because I want to help you¨ Hunter replied. 

¨Really¨ the woman asked as Hunter nodded. ¨But I attacked you¨

¨It´s my fault I didn´t listen to you after all¨ Hunter said clutching his wound as the blood seeped between his fingers. ¨Damn this really hurts¨

The woman healed his injury, but in the process Hunter now had an X shaped scar on his abdomen and the blood disappeared as well, but now the woman was crying as she hugged Hunter.

¨I´m sorry for attacking you¨ the woman replied as Hunter rested his left hand on the back of her head. ¨Please forgive me¨

¨I already have¨ Hunter replied as he sat up and looked at her in the eyes. ¨The name´s Hunter¨

¨I´m Angela¨ Angela replied quietly as she looked at him with tears still in her eyes as Hunter reached out wiped one of the tears out of her eyes with his thumb.

¨Listen I know we just met and all¨ Hunter replied. ¨But how about you and I travel together¨

¨Are you sure you want an AI with you¨ Angela asked. ¨Especially one who is a freak¨

¨So your an AI, could´ve fooled me¨ Hunter replied. ¨And as for the freak part why do you think that¨

¨It´s what the other AIs call me¨ Angela replied.

´So she´s been bullied´ Hunter thought. 

¨So I guess you think the same¨ Angela asked.

¨Why would anyone bully a beautiful AI like you¨ Hunter replied as he suddenly realized what he said as both he and Angela blushed.

¨You think I´m beautiful¨ Angela asked.

¨Yeah¨ Hunter replied. ¨I do¨ 

After an hour or so of chatting Angela decided to travel with Hunter as they packed up the campsite and traveled to the next town.

´Why do I feel so happy with him´ Angela thought to herself. ´I only just met him this morning´


	4. A Dancer And Her Shadow

B.O.T.E. Bamboo Forest Village Wilcos and Opera 2 Days After Log In...

Wilcos was wandering through the village, as he looked around until he found her. His amazing friend and current crush Opera.

"OPERA OVER HERE" Wilcos called out as she walked over to the ninja.

"Wilcos it's good to see you" Opera replied as Wilcos rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah we need to stick together if we want to survive in this game" Wilcos replied.

"True" Opera replied.

After chatting they decided to earn a little money for better equipment. By street performing. Wilcos pulled out a pipe flute as he began to play it.

(Play this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AK51LblcEOw)

Opera began to dance to the music carefully as a crowd began to form around them. They kept playing as Sakura tree petals began to swirl around Opera's body following the motions of her arms and legs. Wilcos kept playing as Sakura petals swirled around his body like a whirl pool. The duo kept up their majestic dance even as the sun began setting the Sakura petals kept up with them. Then when the night fell Wilcos began to play a different song for a full moon was visible as the flower petals changed from pink to silver.

(Play this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DXhQViLP2CM)

The duo continued their performance as Opera pulled out a clap fan unfolded it and continued her dance, but when she twirled the petals flew outwards as they flew into the air and burst sending down silver sparkles floating towards the ground as Wilcos stopped playing. The crowd cheered and payed the performers as Wilcos checked how much money they earned as he looked dumbstruck. They had earned G 500,400. Wilcos took half and gave the other half to Opera as they decided to save the money.

"You were great Wilcos" Opera said as she looked at him. "The way you played your pipe flute was beautiful"

"Yeah well not as beautiful as your dancing" Wilcos replied.

The duo continued to chat as they rented a hotel and decided to sleep together tonight.

'Damn the way she danced words don't do her justice of how beautiful it was' Wilcos thought. 'I wonder when if she likes me though'


	5. The Wolf And His Hunter

B.O.T.E Ranger Forest Nell 1 Week After Log In...

Nell sighed as she waited for him. He had gone out hunting with some of the more advanced rangers and hunters today to gather food, medicinal herbs and water.

"Nell I'm back" a familiar voice said as Nell came around the corner and almost had a nose bleed. 

"A-Axel what are you are wearing" Nell asked blushing trying to avoid bloodying the carpets.

"You like it" Axel asked flaunting off a fur vest that left his abdomen and chest expose and fur shorts that stopped above his knees. "I got it from killing a brown bear"

"It suits you just fine" Nell replied as Axel sent her something and she opened it up.

"This is for you my lovely girlfriend" Axel said as Nell opened it and noticed it was new armor as she equipped it and her outfit changed to that of a fur bra, fur skirt, fur bracers, and fur shoes. "You look very sexy in that"

"AXEL WHAT THE HELL I'M HARDLY WEARING ANYTHING" Nell shouted embarassed by her boyfriend's choice of armor and words towards her.

"Well the fur armor is better than leather armor because it came off the same brown bear I killed and plus I thought I shouldn't be the only with new armor" Axel responded as he kissed Nell's forehead. "Besides you really do look good in it"

After a long one sided argument Nell decided to keep the armor knowing Axel went through the trouble of obtaining it.

"I'm surprised the bear dropped this much armor" Nell said as she cooked the bear in a stew.

"It didn't I crafted it" Axel said as Nell was almost about ready to kill him, but let it slide.

The duo enjoyed a candle lit dinner of bear stew and wine as Axel couldn't help, but "admire" his "handy work."

"I did a good job is you ask me" Axel said breaking the silence.

"Keep this up and your sleeping outside Axel" Nell responded. 

"Fine can't a guy admire his girlfriend every now and then" Axel replied almost whining.

"Your lucky I love you" Nell responded.

'Hell I'm lucky I got together with you' Axel thought. 'I wasn't sure if you liked me back or not when we first met Jennifer'


End file.
